


Rut and Tumble

by thatsaltybobcat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Modification, Breeding, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Succubi & Incubi, be warned, body transformation, ruts, this is a self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltybobcat/pseuds/thatsaltybobcat
Summary: In hell, the punishment sinners were subject to were not boiling cauldrons to melt off their skin, or merciless torture at the hands of Lucifers minions. The punishments given out in hell were in the details of each sinner’s anatomy. Animal demons usually had it off worse than the others, because they go through ruts/heats. A week of an unquenchable thirst to breed or be bred. An itch that can only be resolved by the touch of a signal demon alone, always a demon that was impossible to attain. Alastor was no exception to this rule, how will he cope when the only one who could alleviate this stress lived just down the hall from him?
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 104
Kudos: 690





	1. Locked Up

The Radio Demon was sitting at the hotel’s small bar, lazily swirling the cognac around in the glass tumbler he gripped between his clawed fingers. Allowing the alcohol to open up before taking a sip, he watched Husk chug unceremoniously from the bottle he had just poured the drink from. Loud gulps bubbling from his throat as he tipped his head further and further back to maintain the flow of alcohol. Unable to hide a twinge of disgust, “My dear associate… there are glasses right beside you, must you drink such a high brow hooch in such a manner?” Alastor asked, setting his glass down on the dark wood bar top. 

“If I’m stuck at this hotel I’ll drink the booze how ever I damn well please. You’re the son of a bitch who ‘volunteered’ me for this stupid job anyway, ” Husk grumbled against the lip of the bottle between gulps. Flipping Alastor off for good measure before finally capping the bottle with a disdained sniff as he shook the glass to see there was only about a quarter of the cognac left. Ignoring that fact and setting it back amongst the other bottles of alcohol, he began to look through them for another drink. His long claw-like finger clinking softly against the glass. 

“Very well, my friend, but I expect you to buy a fresh bottle before I request another drink, Lucifer knows I won’t take another drink from that bottle after you drooled all over the top of it,” Alastor said cooly, but the static that crackled against his words was more of a demand than a request. Husk only grunted while the Radio Demon took another sip from the tumbler. “Which considering the time of year it is, I might need soon.”

Husk turned back to face his employer with a quirking of a feathered brow. “Damn… is it that time of year for ya already? It starts tonight, doesn’t it? Guess I’ll have to deliver that all to the radio tower or something,” he grunted, turning back around to look through the bottles behind him again, seeing the quantity of each bottle he recalled the Radio Demon favoring over others, after all the years of having to work under the red bastard, he learned what drinks that he preferred. But, he was pulled away from the task with a wave of the hand from Alastor.

“That won’t be necessary, my feline friend. I will be staying at the hotel for the duration of my episode. There is still a lot of work to be done before we open to the public, and just because I’ll be locked away in my quarters doesn’t mean that I can’t do my due diligence,” Alastor assured him, finishing off his drink before standing up from the bar. “Speaking of which, I should get the necessary paperwork set up in my quarters, the less I have to leave my room, the easier everything will be.”

Husk couldn’t help but think that that was a bat shit crazy idea. Alastor staying the hotel during his rut was a dumb idea in itself, isolation was always a better idea. But, Husk knew there was a much more dangerous reason that the Radio Demon should  _ not _ stay at the hotel for a while. “Ya think staying here is a good idea boss? I haven’t been around ya too much during these sorta things, but from what I’ve seen you get pretty hard to deal with. Plus… didn’t you say that Charlie was your-”

“My dear fellow! I believe going into such detail is  _ highly _ inappropriate for such a public setting! I believe you should remember where we are before you continue.” Alastor warned, glancing around the lobby before he stepped closer. “Remember who you’re talking to, Husk. I’m a gentleman after all! Resolve comes naturally.”

Unconvinced, Husk only muttered something about it not being his problem before he leaned against the bar and popped open another bottle of booze. Leaving Alastor to turn on his heels and walk off towards the office he and Charlie shared. Humming a soft tune as feedback echoed quietly behind him as he walked quickly down the hall to a tall door at its end.

Opening the door with a snap of his fingers, he stepped inside to see Charlie sitting at her respective desk, scribbling away at a piece of paperwork. As Alastor entered, closing the office door behind him, she lifted her head and offered a wide smile. “Alastor! I was wondering when you were going to come by, I had some questions regarding budgets for the next several months. I already managed to narrow it down to three possibilities, but I wanted to get your opinion before I picked anything.” As she started to go through the papers, he walked over to stand in front of her desk.

Placing his hands on the edge of the mahogany surface- claws clicking against the wood- he watched her for a moment. The way she absent-mindedly tucked fallen strands of her golden blonde hair behind her ear, or the way she bit her lip in concentration, it reminded Alastor why he needed to stay locked in his room for a while. But it wasn’t like she’d want to help him in the end regardless.

“Of course my dear! Before we do that, however, there is something I must discuss with you,” He hummed, waiting for Charlie to lift her head from the paperwork before he continued. “I’ll be absent from any in-person meetings for the next week, I have some... matters to attend to that will keep me from leaving my quarters. If you still need me for anything, however, just call for one of my little shadow assistance. They’ll bring any paperwork straight to me to look over. It’ll be like I was never gone!” Alastor watched as her expression morphed from one of polite interest to one of genuine concern, her lip pouting and her brow furrowing in such a manner he couldn’t help but let his smile widen in indearment. 

“A whole week? Is everything okay Alastor?” Charlie asked, leaning over to instinctively place a hand on his forearm as a sign of comfort, only to flinch at pull it away at the last second.  _ He doesn’t like to be touched, remember?  _ Charlie mentally scolded herself before setting down the papers she was holding. “It sounds like there might be something going on, is there anything I could help you with?” She asked, picking at the corner of her desk as she looked back up at him. “I’m sure the hotel business could wait a few days if it meant helping you out.”

_ Oh, there are so many ways you could help me, you just never will.  _ Alastor thought with an inward sigh, but he only smiled wider with a shake of his head. “While I’m so honored to have me in your thoughts, my belle. I’m afraid that I don’t need any assistance, just a little patience while I go about my business. Now,” as a lavish ballpoint pen materialized in his hand with a puff of red magic, the Radio demon leaned forward to focus on the slips of paper between them. “Which of these needs my signature?”

__

They worked for a few hours getting all the pressing paperwork out of the way before calling it an even. Charlie excusing herself first to get ready for a dinner date with Vaggie. Alastor had tuned of the conversation the moment the moth demon was brought up, electing instead to simply hum acknowledgments until the blonde demon left their office for the evening.

Alastor never cared for the silver-haired demon much, she wasn’t as scared of him as he’d like her to be. Nor was she shy of pushing him away whenever he made a note to “invade” Charlie’s personal space during a conversation about the hotel or evening a casual back and forth. While Charlie never seemed to mind him being so close, Vaggie was always quick to stick her spear between them for some space. Where Charlie would really be the one to stumble back in surprise, leaving Alastor to freeze in surprise.

As the Radio Demon packed some paperwork under his arm, he couldn’t help but let the jealously bubble up in the back of his throat like bile at the thought of Charlie spending a romantic even with such a vile woman. If only she realized…

Leaving the rest of the office neat and tidy before he teleported himself back up to his room at the hotel, pausing just outside the door to peer down the hall at Charlie’s door. Sensitive ears picking up the two of them talking and laughing about god knows what. Growling softly to himself, he entered his room in a huff, static popping in his voice as he slammed the door shut with this magic. Setting the paperwork down on a little end table by the door before walking through to the main part of the suite. After making sure the door behind him was locked with a simple snap of the fingers, he sat down on the velvet sofa that took prominence over the rest of the room with a soft huff. Maybe Husk was right, maybe staying here this week was less than ideal. 

But, he had already told Charlie he would still be around, so there was no going back now. Hopefully, she wouldn’t need him too much in the coming days, and he would be better off the less he had to think of her. Dealing with this time of year over the decades was hard enough when he wasn’t just down the hall from her room. It was going to be a difficult week to be sure.

In hell, the punishment sinners were subject to were not boiling cauldrons to melt off their skin, or merciless torture at the hands of Lucifers minions. Such a concept was cliche and overall too messy on such a wide scale. With all the people being sent to hell every year, and with angels coming down to cull numbers, to begin with, such one on one torture was impossible..

No, the punishments given out in hell were in the details of each sinner’s anatomy. The manners in which they must live are designed to chip away at their resolve cause anguish every day of their lives. 

Animal demons usually had it off worse than the others, their tendencies becoming more animalistic in nature than human. Especially during certain times of the year when a cruel twist of fate raked its claws through even the most professional of demons. Melting any shreds of dignity into nothing more than a puddle of desperation.

That time in which the animal demons go through their ruts or heats. It happened during different times of the year for every demon. A week of an unquenchable thirst to breed or be bred. An itch that can only be resolved by the touch of a signal demon alone. It was different for every demon, each with a counterpart that completed their ruts. Akin to finding their true love, at least as close as one could get here in hell. But, in a cruel twist, it was always a demon that was impossible to attain. Whether it be a matter of class or something as simple as never meeting your other half. The system was designed to make you suffer your rut alone with no satisfaction.

  
  


Alastor was no exception to this rule. As a deer demon himself, ruts always seemed to hit him harder than usual. But, a week locked away in the radio tower in a near-constant cold shower always seemed to be enough. 

However, things were different this year…

For one Alastor wasn’t going to be locked away in his tower this year, instead, he was left in a hotel with other demons… one of which was Charlie.

How he was going to survive his rut with his other half- the only one who could alleviate this stress- just down the hall from him… he couldn’t say.


	2. Her Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first chapter with explicit content! Be prepared!

When Charlie left her shared office the next morning with a stack of paperwork. She was in such a rush to get out to her dinner with Vaggie the night before that she had completely forgotten about the stack of insurance policies that she and Alastor had to go through before the week was out. Trotting down the hall to the main lobby of the hotel, she gazed around the scene looking for Alastor somewhere amongst the chairs and tables.

Angel Dust was draped over one of the love seats, his secondary set of arms resting over his waist while his main set was holding his phone. Texting away to god knows who. At least he wasn’t out getting into turf wars for fun, or working the streets for Valentino.

Her large doe eyes settled on Husk, who was slouched at his bar nursing yet another bottle of alcohol, she quickly made her way over to the cat demon. 

“Husk! Have you seen Alastor? I need his signature on this,” Charlie asked him, waggling a ballpoint pen in her fingertips as she set the papers down against the bar top. 

Husk raised a feathered brow with a soft grumble, setting the bottle down on the counter as he straightened his back. “What do I looks like? Smiles keeper?” He asked gruffly, watching Charlie for a moment as she only smiled wider at him. With a tired sigh, he continued, “Didn’t he tell you? He gonna be held up in his room all week.”

Charlie’s smile deflated instantly. “Oh… right. I had completely forgotten about that. We had done so much work yesterday it must’ve slipped my mind,” she added as she stared at the paperwork in front of her. He had said that if he needed her, to call for one of his shadows to bring him any paperwork. She had never done that before, his shadow never really showed itself too much, especially to her.

“Um… Mr… Alastors shadow thing? Are you… um… around?” She called hesitantly into the lobby, scooping the stack of papers back up and clutching them close to her chest as she waited several moments for an answer. Just as she opened her mouth to call out again, an inky black puddle appeared in front of her, pooling at her feet before it started to rise like a stalagmite from the floor. Quickly growing features until a tall shape stood in front of her. Mimicking Alastors features in a perfect silhouette. Its eyes blank but its wide smile causing her to squeak in surprise, hugging the papers even closer to her. The shadow cocked it’s head to the side curiously, waiting for her reasoning as to why he was summoned. 

Charlie slowly pulled the stack of stationary away from her, holding them out to the enigma with a soft exhale. “U-Um… I need Alastor to go over this paperwork I forgot about yesterday. Tell him I already circled the two options I think would work best, so he only needs to read through those to see which one will work. I-it needs to be done by tomorrow so I apologize for the rush,” Charlie added hesitantly, finally meeting the gaze of the shadow. “And… remind him if he needs help, to let me know.”

The shadow took the paperwork from Charlie without hesitation, looking at it for just a moment before dissolving back into the shadows around the lobby. Leaving her at the bar with Husk again.

The previous day came flooding back to her. Alastor had seemed… off when they had spoken yesterday, strained in the way he spoke with her and how he sat across from her. Stealing glances at her whenever he could, almost like he wanted to ask her something. But, whenever she looked up, he’d bury his face in another piece of paperwork, cheerily going through product estimates while his radio played back a soft swing melody like there was nothing wrong. Charlie wanted to reach out and help the Radio Demon, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Despite knowing Alastor’s reputation in hell, the horrible things that he had done- and might still very well be doing- the deals he made and the other demons he’d hurt. Charlie couldn’t help but have a soft spot for the deer demon, he was always kind and helpful to her. Willing to assist with the hotel with no real payment or any foreseeable benefit to help her as much as he was. Staying up countless nights with her getting the finances in check, helping her spruce up the hotel so it looked like new for new residents when they would arrive. Alastor even cooked meals for her and the rest of them whenever he got the chance. He seemed like a decent man to what Charlie could account for… decent to her at least.

Now to see that he truly was going to be all alone to deal with whatever matters he had to attend to, well she couldn’t help but worry. “Hey Husk… can I ask you a question?” Charlie turned back around to face the feline demon.

_

Alastor’s shadow melted through the wall into the room with ease, floating over to the bed at the far corner where a sizable lump was hiding under the covers. Standing in silence for several long moments until the demon under the blanket sensed its presence, static popping as the blanket shifted ever so slightly. Wordlessly, he relayed the information given by Charlie to Alastor, as the papers were set on the nightstand beside the bed. Alastor didn’t bother to respond to his shadow, but his ears couldn’t help but perk when the last bit of Charlie’s instructions were given to him.  _ If he needed anything?  _ If only that were true. When his shadow dissolved from the room, Alastor slowly lifted himself from under the covers turning to face the nightstand.

To say he looked disheveled was putting it nicely. In layman's terms, he was a complete mess. Alastor had gotten no sleep during the night, while that wasn’t usually a problem—when he had also spent the evening in and out of cold showers and his bed trying to find any form of release—it left the man looking less than ideal. His crimson hair stuck out in all directions, ears hanging limply on his head as he ran his clawed fingers through the disheveled locks with a low groan. His antlers were longer than usual, branching out until the tips met with the tops of his ears. Sharp and gnarled, matching gouge marks against the headboard of his bed that were yet to be repaired by magic. 

No point since there would be fresh “rubs” against the wood in a short while. His eyes were sharp, cutting through the gloom of the darkened room as he looked down at the stack of papers resting on the top of a book he had tried to read to get his mind off of… everything.

Alastor let a low growl, his head muddled with so many different thoughts as he leaned over to grab his glasses from beside the papers—a monocle was only so practical—putting them one before he picked up the invoices to go over. “It shouldn’t take long… a few glances over and I can send them back...” His voice tightened as the papers were disturbed by his fingertips, the motions stirring them to bring a scent to his nose.  _ Charlie… _

The scent was warm and fresh, a perfect combination of lilies and freshly baked pastry. Alastor felt his whole body tremble at the intoxicating scent, blood rushing to heat up his face and ear tips. Antlers already beginning to grow and branch out like ivy snaking up a wall.  _ Be still his cold heart… this girl was going to be the death of him.  _ His mind began to cloud over as he brought the paper close to his nose, taking a deep inhale as the scent washed over his whole form.

She was so delicious, did she know that? Was she aware of just what she did to him, how she made him feel just by being  _ near _ him? Alastor was a lucky sinner, to have his other half so close to him. Even if he couldn’t have her the way he wanted, just her scent was enough to excite every inch of his body. The papers crinkled in his hands as he tightened his grip, another deep breath, closing his eyes as he just tried to imagine what it would be like to have her. 

Charlie always seemed like a sweet, innocent young woman. Her petite form made her look like a porcelain doll, so fragile and easy to break. But… appearances were known to be deceiving, maybe the princess of hell liked it  _ rough. _

Alastor could almost picture it, rolling over onto his side as he kept the paper close to his face as fuzzy images began to swirl inside his mind. Digging his antlers deep into the dark wood of his headboard, letting out a guttural groan as he strained against the confines of his sleeping pants. Kicking off the stuffy blanket from his body as his free hand tugged away at the hem of his pajamas.

A third long inhale, holding her fragrance in his lungs like the most precious opium. What he wouldn’t give to have her here beside him, holding onto him like he was her lifeline. Allowing him to bite into her skin and mark her as his. 

Taking himself into his hand, his fingertips grazed along his length until he pressed his thumb against its head. Swirling his pad around as pre-cum pooled at the tip. Would she scream his name, begging him to bring her to climax and bring stars to her eyes?

Gripping his shaft in his hand, making long quick strokes as Alastor felt his shoulders start to tremble. Antlers scraping against his headboard as chips of hardwood fell against his pillows. He pressed the piece of paper into his nose, gasping for breath against the paper as the sweet smell of flowers and baked goods intoxicated him, sending vivid flashes through the clouds of fevered lust of the blonde demon beneath him.

Would she like it if he used his claws? Or maybe she’d even use hers. Alastor could almost feel her nails digging into his back, carving long marks against his already scar-riddled body. Arching his spine against the imaginary claws in a desperate attempt to carve the scars deeper into his skin. The pain made it all the more real, what deal wouldn’t he make to feel her marks on his skin. To hear her call out his name, begging him to take her as his own, to fill her, crying out to be bred. 

Alastor let out a carnal snarl, biting into the hand that held the paper close to his face. Long fangs drawing blood as he fought to keep loud snarls from hissing passed his lips. But the Radio demon had lost all composure the moment the scent had first hit his senses. All he could focus on now was some form of release and this was the closest he’d gotten in any of his previous ruts. 

Bucking against his hands, his strokes became fevered as he began to unravel. Fingers pressing against his base as it expanded in his hold, forming a knot that pulsed and strained. Each panting breath bringing in her scent, drinking in her essence until his body shuddered at the first release since his ruts began. 

Alastor’s whole body spasmed at the sensation shuddering through his entire body, sending pulses of white-hot pleasure shivering down his spine. Seed pooling into his hand as stars fluttered in and out of his vision, making him go lightheaded as he trembled in pure ecstasy for several long moments. A few more shudders through his shoulders until he started to come down from his high.

Reality came flooding back to him as his body relaxed, collapsing against the bed with a tired sigh. Slowly dropping the tattered paper from his face and setting them back onto the nightstand with a shaky hand, allowing the last few wisps of Charlie’s scent to go along with them. Picking at the tissues that sat beside them, he cleaned himself from his lust as he craned his neck back in an attempt to dislodge his antlers from the dark wood of his headboard. But, it took the jerked movement of him sitting up to free his horns, leaving jagged chasms in the piece of furniture. 

“Oh… Charlie my dear,” Alastor panted as the used tissue dissolved in a puff of red magic, “If only you knew what you did to me… I can only dream of you feeling the same way as I do.” 

The release was euphoric, but coming down from his high alone left a bitter taste on his tongue. While the Radio Demon was never one for affection on a regular day, he couldn’t help but feel a yearning in his heart to curl back up in bed and sleep the rest of the day away. With her head resting on his chest and… well, Hell really knew how to make their occupants suffer.

Alastor stood up from the bed, grunting as his legs wobbled slightly, and he got to his feet. He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts from his muddled brain. Such a silly notion for the likes of him, romance was for the naive and the foolish. The feared Radio Demon was better than that. This was just the rut blinding his senses and making him crave such silly affection. He needed another cold shower to knock off the sweat and jar his head back to reality, after that he’ll finish the paperwork the best he could.

__

Charlie hadn’t expected to really have to wait more than twenty minutes for the paperwork to come back to her signed and ready to send back to the company. Alastor was usually amazing at giving feedback to her quickly. So, after she waited at the bar for over an hour with no news or appearance from his shadow, she started to grow concerned. He never said he was leaving the hotel, did something happen?

Against her better judgment—and words of warning from Husk—Charlie was now standing down the hall from his room, just beside her door. His words, warning her to stay away, played back in her mind. But… it was just going to be a quick knock and confirmation that he was indeed okay, then she would leave him alone. He’d be flattered that she was checking up on him!... right?

_ Well, no going back now.  _ Charlie thought to herself as she slowly walked down the hall towards his door, if he’s not even there, then he’d never realize! There was no harm in checking on a friend you were concerned about! But… Why was her heart racing? She must be a better friend than she realized. 

Halting in a spot before Alastor’s door, it was tall and looming as she hesitantly raised her hand from her side, reaching out to gingerly knock on the door. Pausing for just long enough to hear a low growl rumble from the other side of the door, it caused her to shrink back ever so slightly, the sound vibrating in her ears. It almost caused her to turn tail and walk back to the lobby. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. As she made to step away, losing all her nerve to check on him, a scent managed to reach her nose. 

Warm and inviting, like cinnamon and fresh anise. With notes of cloves and ginger that warmed her chest and caused a flush to bloom on her face. But… there was something else underneath it all. Deep and musky like wet earth and a fragrance that while she couldn’t place at first, it warmed the rest of her body and made her weak in the knees. Before she knew it, her hand was on the doorknob, about to turn the handle and just let herself in. Only catching herself when the door was locked, preventing her from entering.

The resistance of the lock shocked her back into reality, quickly letting go of the handle and taking a big step back, a surprised expression on her face. “W-what am I doing?” Charlie breathed to herself, reaching up to run her fingers through her blonde hair, only for them to be obstructed by something. Her horns, long and curved sat on the top of her head, and Charlie could only conclude that her eyes have changed to scarlet as well. What was happening to her?

Why had her horns come out, and her eyes? Why did she have an overwhelming want to enter his room and… She vigorously shook her head, trying to get the vulgar thoughts shaken from her head. How could she think about such things? Turning back on her heels, Charlie paced back down the hall and back to her own room. Leaving Alastor undisturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the antler thing, its called "rubbing" and deer rub their antlers on trees and stuff to mark their territory and attract females.


	3. Answers

Charlie had nearly thrown herself through the door of her suite, stumbling through the entranceway and nearly tumbling over to the floor, barely managing to catch herself on the wall. Only remembering to close the door because she collapsed against it. Letting it slam against her weight as she let out a deep breath, mind racing as she gripped at the doorknob and held onto it tightly as a feeble attempt to gain her bearings. What in the nine circles of hell was all  _ that _ ?

Her horns were still prominent on the top of her head, eyes a blazing scarlet. Primed for something she outright refused to understand.  _ This couldn’t be happening. _ Reaching a set of shaky hands up, she gripped at the base of the horns. Gently tugging at them until they melted back against her head, disappearing into her honey blonde hair. 

What was that strange scent that sent her mind reeling? The warmth of the overtones was exactly like Alastor’s cologne, she’d recognize that anywhere. He would always be wearing it and she could recall herself complementing it on several occasions. But underneath the calming scent of cinnamon, was something that somehow made her mind go blank to everything but images so perverse she could feel the heat already beginning to pool between her thighs? 

Mewling in protest, Charlie slowly staggered to her feet, flinching when another wave of heat pulsed through her body, faint memories of the scent still wisping in her mind. It sent flashes behind her eyes and another strangled whine to bubble in her throat as she fought to get her balance. She had to get it together, there was no way she was going to be able to explain this to Vaggie.

  
  


She started to pull out her phone, beginning to quickly go through the contacts as she stumbled through the living area of her suite, nearly bumping into the coffee table as she made a dash for the balcony that was off the little dining area. Charlie needed to make a phone call, desperate for answers. She almost didn’t hear her bedroom door open.

“Charlie! There you are hun, I thought you were just dropping off some paperwork to Alastor,” Vaggie chimed as Charlie was walking past the door, causing the poor blonde to nearly jump out of her skin, dropping her phone and let it fall against the area rug as she let out a squeal that could break a wine glass. It, in turn, caused Vaggie to start in surprise. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Charlie could only clutch her chest in complete shock, gripping at the handle to the balcony as she tried to get her heart to stop racing. Out of all times to be surprised by her girlfriend, this had to be one of the worst times. Watching how concerned was etched on Vaggies features made a fresh wave of guilt wash over her, causing Charlie to let out a deep sigh. “I-it’s okay baby. I just wasn’t expecting you to be jumping out at me like that,” she murmured. Slowly bending down to pick up her phone, quickly glancing at the screen to see if it has any cracks in it. “What were you saying? I was too busy screaming to hear,” Charlie added, trying to lighten the mood, and the guilt piling up in her heart.

Vaggie watched her girlfriend carefully for a moment, the way she kept her gaze averted from the moth demons, or how she played nervously with her bowtie. Something was wrong. “I had asked what was taking you so long, I thought you were just dropping off some paperwork to Alastor then coming right back, our movies been paused for over an hour!” Vaggie replied, trying to sound just as lighthearted in return. Noting how her girlfriend flinched at the mention of the Radio Demon, gripping her phone as she stared down at the ground.

“O-oh that! Yeah, I had forgotten to mention that Alastor is kinda away right now? Well… not really, but he’s unavailable to have in-person meetings right now so I had to go around looking for his shadow! Which y-y’know it was actually easy to find when I just called for him!” She was rambling, she knew she was rambling, why was she so nervous? Nothing had happened! Even if she wanted-... Ugh! Charlie shook her head violently for just a moment, laughing as she tried to play off her actions. “S-sorry I’m still a little flustered from you scaring me, haha!”

“That’s okay, love. But, what took you so long? Is everything okay,” Vaggie asked. Reaching out to gently rest her hand on the blonde demon’s shoulder.

“Yeah! Yeah, everything is fine! I Had to wait for Alastors shadow to show up and I had to give him the paperwork I needed to be signed. I thought Alastor was just going to give it right back, so I had waited at the bar for the shadow and… he never came back! So I gave up and came back,” Charlies hummed. Slowly smoothing out her jacket as she tried to remain calm. “So, here I am!”

“Here you are,” Vaggie agreed, opening the door to their bedroom a little wider to invite Charlie in. “So, are you ready to finish the movie? We’re still paused,” the lights in the room were dim. Curtains closed to keep the light out as their large television still on with their movie waiting to play. 

Charlie glanced back down at her phone, “Yeah baby, I’ll be there in just a second. I have to make a phone call really quick. Alastor had asked me to make an appointment with a potential sponsor. I’ll be right back!” With a quick peck on Vaggies cheek, Charlie opened the balcony door and quickly jumped back onto the balcony. Why was lying to her suddenly so easy?

Closing and locking the balcony door behind her, slowly walking up to the railing as she started to looking through her contacts yet again. Until she stopped at her mother’s contact, she paused as her finger hovered over the number for several long moments. Out of all the times, she had called her mother, after all the voicemails she had left, what were the odds that she would actually pick up now? That she would actually talk to her now of all times? 

But… Lillith was the only one who might know what was going on, it was at least worth a try.

Clicking on her mother’s contact, she slowly brought the phone to her ear. Listening to the ringing go on and on, only to be greeting by her mother’s answering machine. With a soft sigh, she waited for the tone so she could at least leave a message as she always did. But, she couldn’t see it making a difference. “M-mom? It’s Charlie… I don’t know why I expected an answer but something happened and… I think you’re the only person who might understand what’s going on,” Charlie paused, looking over her shoulder to make sure Vaggie wasn’t trying to listen in on the one-sided conversation, gazing around the other balconies to double-check that Angel Dust, Niffty, or satan-forbid Alastor might be sitting outside to hear what she was about to say. “I was doing some work in the hotel and… I smelled something. I don’t know how to explain it, it just made me…” 

Charlie was ashamed to admit it. How could you possibly admit to your mother that such a scent set your body on fire and made you want to be taken right then and there? It was far too embarrassing to just say, especially if her mother didn’t have the answers she was looking for. “I felt like I needed to… do something. My horns came out and I almost tried to… I just really need to know what’s going on mom. If you could call me back when you hear this, I’d really appreciate it. Love you,” Charlie sighed. Slowly putting down the phone after hanging up the call. Placing the phone down on the small table that sat beside her.

Falling back against one of the chairs that sat on the opposite end of the balcony, Charlie covered her face with her hands. This was all so frustrating, she was one locked door away from… from maybe  _ cheating  _ on Vaggie. Overpowered by an urge to just let herself into Alastor’s room and-. Charlie didn’t want to start thinking about it again, it was all too much. Grabbing fistfuls of her hair, she let out a frustrated groan. Hiding her face with her locks of hair as she sat in brooding silence.

Maybe some peace and quiet was enough to help her clear her head- 

The blare of her phone ringing caused Charlie to nearly leap out of her seat. Scampering to her feet to cling to the railing of the balcony as she reached over to pick her phone off the table. Almost scared to turn it over, could it really be?

Turning the phone over, she saw her mother picture light up the screen. It caused her mouth to go dry, she was sort of counting on her mother never even listening to the voicemail. But, to have her answer so quickly? Charlie almost didn’t want to pick it up, ashamed to admit any of this to her mother. But, if Lillith had an answer to what was going on, it could only help.

Slowly clicking the green “accept” button that took up the bottom fourth of the screen, bringing her phone up to her ear. Charlie took a deep breath, “H-hi mom! I didn’t expect you to pick up so quickly!” She said, in her best attempt at sounding light-hearted as she settled back into her chair. 

“Hello my little puppet, I listened to your voicemail,” Lillith started. And Charlie could hear the gently clicking as her mother walked down a hall in her heels. “I just want you to explain things to me a little more,” The distant sound of a door closing meant her mother had taken measures to be alone to listen to her daughter. “Are you alone right now?”

“I am, but… it’s kind of embarrassing mom,” Charlie admitted, using her free hand to rub her arm in shame. 

“I need to be sure about what you’re experiencing sweetie. Can you tell me what the smell was like?” Lillith pressed, her voice was its usual honey-like sound. But, the hint of urgency in it couldn’t help but worry Charlie enough to continue.

“Well at first it just smelled like cinnamon or something, but that’s normal that’s just the usual scent of his-” Charlie quickly caught herself before she completely outed the entirety of the situation, clearing her throat before continuing. “That’s the usual smell of that area… but there was something else. Really heavy and musky like… well almost like a wet dog? It’s the only way I can describe it, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Quite the opposite, it was really nice and it almost made me…” Charlie trailed off, playing with the tail ends of her blonde hair.

“It aroused you?” Her mother said plainly, the nonchalant nature of the her words made Charlie wince, remaining silent on the other side of the line as her mother continued. “Alright, its okay honey bear. You said your horns came out too?” Charlie could only hum her response, nodding as she shrunk back in her seat. Bringing her knees up to her chest.

“Okay, I’m pretty sure that I know what’s happening to you, sweetie. I just need to ask you one more question.” Lilith sighed, causing Charlie to light up.

“What is it, mom?”

“Who exactly were you lusting after? Because it couldn’t be Vagatha.”

Charlie stilled, looking back at the door that led back into the suite that she and Vaggie shared, heart lurching at her mother’s blunt phrasing. “Why… why are you so sure that this doesn’t have anything to do with Vaggie?”

“Because what you’re describing to me is an animal demon in his rut,” Lillith said cooly. “I know that there were a few animal demons staying at that hotel with you, which one is in their rut?”

“Mom… I can’t… I can’t answer that.”

“Your father isn’t in the room dear, he won’t be able to hear you.”

“That’s not it… Mom, can you just tell me what’s happening? You seem like you already know what’s going without knowing all the information,” Charlie deflected, rubbing her eyes with a low groan. While her father overhearing that she wanted to sleep with his biggest rival, it wasn’t what scared her. It was bad enough that her mother knew that a silly smell was tempting the princess to cheat on her beloved girlfriend. The idea of sharing just who that was, seemed like way too much information to share.

Lillith seemed to relent, humming softly at her daughter’s hesitance to answer her question. “Honey, while you certainly take after your father more when it comes to your appearance, remember that you are my daughter.” She said, pausing for several long moments as she waited for Charlie to respond. Sighing softly when she was only granted her daughters confused silence. “Sweetie, do you remember what kind of demon I am?” 

“You’re a succubus. But why does that matter?” Charlie asked, slowly standing up from her chair and back over to the balcony. Leaning against the railing with her elbows rested upon the wood surface. 

“If I’m a succubus, that would make you a succubus too, at least half of one. And, as succubi, it’s known that our ‘jobs’ are to seduce men. I’m honestly surprised this hasn’t happened sooner, you’ve had other boyfriends who were animal demons. You’ve never shown this behavior. Maybe this is the first time you’re near one in his rut.”

Always acutely aware of her heritage, Charlie couldn’t say she was too surprised at the news. More just jarred at the remembrance of it all. “Okay, I guess that that makes sense. At least there’s an answer, right? So how do I stop it from happening?”

“Oh honey,” Lillith began. Her voice was apologetic and soft. “You can’t.”

That reveal made Charlie’s heart sink, “If I can’t stop it… how can I keep myself from acting on these urges if it happens again? I don’t want to mess things up with Vaggie or what I have right now.” 

“I know that dear. But considering everything you’ve told me, you probably won’t be able to stop yourself from acting on them if it happens again. A male’s rut can be impossible for a succubus to resist, especially if you happen to be this male’s ‘other half.’ If you two end up completing each other, it might be worth just trying to see where it takes you.” Lillith offered gently.

“Mom… are you seriously saying that I cheat on Vaggie because  _ might  _ be this guy’s soulmate? Do you realize how insane that sounds? I’m not about to risk everything I made with Vaggie just for something that might happen.” Charlie countered, waving her free arm erratically as she began to pace back and forth across the balcony. “That’s such an insane gamble! Besides, I don’t want to end things with Vaggie, I’m happy with her.”

She could hear her mother sigh softly on the other side of the phone, making all the courage that Charlie had begun to feel fizzle out as quickly as it grew. “I know you are baby girl, but in the end, your succubus side might be pushing you in the right direction. Just consider what I said the next time something like this happens, okay?” 

Charlie couldn’t argue anymore, her mother’s words were far too logical to keep the disbelief going. “Yeah… okay, mom, I’ll consider it.” 

“Thank you, sweetie. Oh, and Charlie?”

“Yeah, mom?”

“I think you and that Radio Demon would be good for each other.” 

Before Charlie could even close her mouth, which had gone slack-jawed at her mother’s assumption, Lillith had hung up the phone. Leaving Charlie alone on the balcony yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillith is one of those chill moms.


	4. Late Night Snack

Charlie didn’t leave the balcony right away, remaining against the railing as she stared out at the city in the distance. She kept her phone in her hand, letting it dangle haphazardly over the edge of the banister as she gazed out at the large pentagram that loomed overhead in its ever-present glow. The town below was the place she’s called home her entire life, never knowing anything else besides these sin-filled streets and dangerous alley’s. Charlie truly thought she had seen everything, and that she knew all she needed to know- most of all things about herself.  
Charlie certainly never expected a surprise such as this…

Being a succubus was never an issue. In her almost 200 years of life, she had never had any problems with this side of her heritage. Mostly because it never really showed itself besides the very few instances she mixed alcohol and romance. But, even in those instances, it never got to a point where she was unable to restrain herself. So why did it have to start happening all of a sudden? And with something as minimal as a scent?

“If you two end up completing each other, it might be worth just trying to see where it takes you.”

Her mother’s words echoed in her mind, and Charlie couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across her already rosy cheeks. Burying her face into her hands as she let out a low groan. How could she even be considering her mother’s words? 

Charlie loved her mother dearly, she truly did. She was always super understanding and accepting of everything Charlie did, always giving her daughter the push she needed to pursue things. But Charlie wasn’t sure if she wanted a push in the direction Lillith was hinting at. Was her mother seriously telling her to cheat on Vaggie?

This whole concept of finding your other half, or as Charlie has always thought of it, one’s “soul mate” was a beautiful sentiment. Where two people would stumble upon one another by chance, look into each other’s eyes and just immediately fall head over heels for one another. Married and with a family in the span of a year, love that was so perfect that it could only exist in the cheesiest of movies. And, here in hell, it was only the wishful thinking of animal demons that were desperate to alleviate their heats or ruts-

Wait… ruts...

The realization hit the blonde demon like a ton of bricks. And, Charlie felt stupid that it hadn’t clicked in her head sooner. Her mother outright said it for Pete-sakes! More than once her mother had spelled it out to Charlie, but she was so caught up in getting answers that only involved her, so she let the most important one completely fly in one ear and out the other. Alastor was a deer demon, of course, he’d be going through a rut at some point! It all clicked at that moment, all she had to do was-...

A soft knock on the balcony door caused Charlie to pull her face from her hands, jolting from her thoughts to look around and see Vaggie standing by the door. A look of concern prominent of her features as she pointed at the lock that was latched on the door, motioning for Charlie to come over and unlock it. How long had she been standing there watching her? Had Vaggie managed to hear any of her phone conversation with her mother?

Putting her phone back into her pocket, the blonde demon slowly walked back over to the balconies entrance, putting on her best smile as she unlatched and opened the door. And, with a voice as chipper as she could muster, “Hey Vaggie, I just got off the phone with that overlord! All set and ready to finish watching that movie!” Charlie chimed, fitting to walk past Vaggie and back into the suite they shared. 

But, Vaggie had gently grasped Charlie’s forearm. Keeping her from walking away as she gently held Charlie in place. “Hun… are you sure everything is okay? You seemed pretty upset out there on the balcony.” She said softly, reaching up to gingerly place a hand against Charlie’s cheek when she averted her gaze. “Did you actually see Alastor earlier on? Did something happen with him this morning?” 

Vaggie had always been mistrustful of the Radio demon, ever since the moment, he walked through the door of the hotel. She kept her spear in hand whenever he was around, a look of sheer disdain and hatred every time he lifted a finger, he walked too briskly or chimed into a conversation with too much enthusiasm. It always seemed that Vaggie was ready to have to fight Alastor if she needed too, for reasons that Charlie could never understand. Alastor always seemed respectful towards Vaggie when she was around him, besides having an obvious lack in the concept of personal space. Alastor always seemed like he wanted to get along with everyone.

The moth demon began to overthink her girlfriend’s silence, connecting dots that didn’t belong and drawing conclusions to suit her mindset. “Do I need to have a conversation with him Charlie? Because I swear if he did something you can tell me and I’ll-” 

“No! No Vaggie none of that is necessary!” Charlie said quickly, quickly grabbing onto the other demon’s shoulders when she saw how the cross over Vaggie’s face began to flicker a violent red. “Alastor’s done nothing wrong! I haven’t even spoken to him since yesterday, and even then it was a completely professional conversation. He’s been nothing but a perfect gentleman since he’s come here to help with the hotel,” Charlie assured her. Pulling her arms away from Vaggie, instead now crossing them over her own chest.

“Are you sure?” Vaggie asked, glancing over back at the door to that lead into the main hallway. And when Charlie let out an exasperated sigh as a tired response, Vaggie finally let it go. “Okay, I was just worried. Are you sure that everything is okay?”

Charlie- more or less tired of this conversation- was reminded of how this wasn’t the first time an argument derailed into being about the Radio Demon. And it was the last thing that Charlie wanted to talk about after whats happened today. Forcing away her aggravation best she could and instead offered Vaggie a small smile and a nod. In the end, Vaggie was just trying to protect her, and Charlie could at least appreciate the sentiment. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I’ve been doing a lot of paperwork and the idea of our budget having to be so tight is just stressing me out a bit, and you know how I get when I’m stressed.” Charlie held out her arm for Vaggie to take, “Let’s go finish the movie now, okay?”

Vaggie decided not to press her girlfriend any longer, resting a hand on Charlie’s forearm and letting her guide her back into their bedroom. “Yeah, let’s go finish the movie,” she agreed. Feeling as if their conversation was far from resolved, but not willing to push on either.

“Besides,” Charlie added as she closed the bedroom door. “We have a few other movies to watch! I can’t believe you haven’t seen them all yet! Let’s change into some pajamas and watch the rest of them.”

\---

Charlie hadn’t left the suite for the rest of the day, continuing to finish and watch several other movies with Vaggie until the sun had well since disappeared over the horizon. The tension between the couple slowly melting away as the movies continued on throughout the day. 

Vaggie had since fallen asleep during the third movie that they had watched, leaving Charlie alone to finish the rest of the series on her own. As the credits finally rolled to signify an end to the movies, Charlie switched the television off. Stretching out in their bed with a low groan as she moved to leave the bed, swinging her legs over the edge and getting to her feet. With all the movies they watched during the day, she had never gotten a proper lunch or dinner. 

Leaning over to gaze down at the clock that sat on the nightstand beside her half of the bed, she saw that it was well past one in the morning. Certainly passed the point where she would usually be going to bed, and even now Charlie was considering just going to bed and waiting until the next morning to eat. But, at the way her stomach grumbled in protest, she had to at least get a snack in the kitchen downstairs before calling it a night. Quietly switching off the light, Charlie made her way out of the bedroom. 

Passing the full-length mirror that hung on the door, she saw that her nightclothes looked disheveled against her body, spaghetti strap tank top twisted and pulled against her chest. It took a good tug upwards to situate the fabric properly and make herself covered once again. Her baggy shorts rode up high enough on her thighs to akin themselves closer to a pair of underwear more than sleeping pants. Pulling at the hem until the fabric smoothed out and made her completely decent. Finally satisfied, she made her way out of the suite and into the main-floors hallway.

Charlie couldn’t help but look down the hall towards Alastor’s room, but without the scent to persuade her, she found it easy to quickly turn her head and race down the opposite end of the hall. A rush of red hot embarrassment creeping along her face as she made her way into the elevator and down to the ground floor of the hotel.

As she made her way through the empty lobby, she made a point to listen to anyone else who could possibly be awake at this hour. She wasn’t in the most appropriate attire, and she didn’t need Husk or Angel seeing her, Angel Dust certainly would have something to say. She could practically hear the spider demons laugh and teasing tone as he would certainly make a comment about how revealing her nightshirt was. The hypothetical situation was enough to make Charlie feel a fresh wave of embarrassment, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself.

But everything was empty. Even the bar lights were switched off and left alone, and Charlie couldn’t help but feel surprised to see that Husk had left the bar to go back to his room. Everything appeared to be completely silent, and she felt a little better as she walked down the large hall that leads over to the kitchen. Switching on the lights as she pushed passed the swinging double doors and walked into the large kitchen. 

Passed the stainless steel appliances and tabletops to prepare meals, the demoness walked over to one of the large fridges that were lined up along the far wall. Opening the large door and beginning to scan through the shelves to find something that she could quickly grab to eat before heading back to her room. 

Settling on just grabbing a few pieces of deli cold cuts and a small piece of cheese. Charlie quickly ate the small snack as she closed the deli drawer and the fridge, finishing them off as she made her way back through the kitchen towards the swinging double doors that lead back into the hallway. 

But Charlie was completely caught off guard by the doors suddenly swinging forward towards her, unable to stop herself from walking right into the demon who was walking through the door. Colliding face-first into Alastor’s chest, she felt his hands instinctively reach out and gripping her forearms to steady her as she stumbled. Inadvertently holding her close to him, keeping her from pulling away as they steadied themselves and gained their footing against one another.

“Charlie! My dear, I never expected you to be up at such a late hour,” Alastor breathed. His smile strained as he did dare look down and the demon that was pressed up against him, her scent teasing her senses as she kept her face buried in his chest. He tried to keep his composure as he took a deep breath, but it only accomplished him drinking in her scent. And Alastor felt his head fog over in lust. “I…”

Completely frozen in shock, Charlie could only grip at Alastor’s nightshirt. Holding fistfuls of the crumpled fabric as she felt his body begin to heat up. But, she couldn’t pull away as his own scent filled her nose. The usual warmth of the cinnamon notes in his cologne quickly morphed into the deep musky scent that made her mind go blank. The warmth filling her chest and trickling down in between her thighs. “Alastor…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about cliffhangers??


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -some mild nsfw content in the beginning of this chapter-

Minutes felt like hours as they stood there, the tension so thick in the air that it could be cut with a blade. Charlie couldn’t be positive on just what type of tension was between them. Alastor hadn’t said a word since they first bumped into one another. He was standing there so stiffly that she could only conclude that he was uncomfortable having her this close. Had she been wrong with her earlier assumption? Maybe the Radio Demon wasn’t in his rut after all. And, maybe she didn’t have to help him after all.

Doubt was gnawing away at her now and Charlie’s first instinct was to flee, to push Alastor back and race past him back up to the security of her room. To hide back in bed so she didn’t have to face the man that she had spent all-day assuming things and drawing conclusions that she really had no authority to make. This was just Alastor, a feared demon who thought it’d be fun to help with her hotel. They were business partners, acquaintances at most if she was being candid, so why would he even entertain such a notion? All she must be doing right now is crossing so many of his personal boundaries. He must be extremely uncomfortable and aggravated at her clinging to his sleepwear. So…  _ why _ could she not bring herself to pull away?

But…

Even if she had the strength to pull herself from him, to pry her fingers from away from the handfuls of his nightshirt that she still gripped. If by some miracle she could will the horns away that were now erect on the top of her head, long and curved so similar to her mother's now. Even if she had the will to tilt her head back and stop herself from burying her face deeper into his chest, drinking in his intoxicating scent. Even if she could resist…

Alastor in reality, couldn’t.

While Charlie was inwardly imploding in a mixture of sheer embarrassment and rapidly mounting lust, Alastor was losing all sense of reservation and restraint. She was standing so,  _ so _ close to him, holding onto his shirt and her face hiding against his chest. Her warmth was radiating off her body and making his body shudder as her small frame curled in closer to him. 

Her breasts were pressed against his stomach, and he could feel the way her chest heaved with each rattled breath. One might think she was scared. She looked so small and petite, almost like a doe. But, the scent washing over his tongue was anything but a fearful scent. Instead, her scent was warm and confident, inviting- no- begging him to take her then and there. 

Charlie was right there, practically offering herself on a silver platter. An offer his rut just couldn’t refuse.

His grip on her arms tightened as they stood there, as if she would melt away if he let her go. Nails gently graze against the soft skin of her biceps as he held her body flush to him. A sudden spike of music- a jazzy tune with loud fanfare was like a shock from the usual white noise that hummed from him. It jarred her, enough to pull her face away from his chest and gaze up at him in surprise. 

Immediately their gazes locked, her wide and surprised eyes were met with a half-lidded smolder that captivated her. There was something glittering in his gaze that let another wave of heat crash over her body, causing her knees to buckle. If it wasn’t for Alastor’s continuous hold on her arms, she surely would’ve melted onto the floor. He kept her upright, holding onto her tightly as he took a step forward back through the threshold of the door and back into the main kitchen area. 

At first she thought that he was just helping her gain her footing but he kept moving forward. Step by step he carried her back further into the space. A look of desire so intense on his face that he seemed… out of it almost, single-minded in his intent. All she could do was keep her eyes on his, continuing to grip his shirt. 

Charlie shuddered as she felt cool metal support her bottom as Alastor pushed her up on one of the nearby counters, scooting her back until she was pinned between the wall and his thin frame. Instinctively her legs hooked around his abdomen, pulling him in so his hips were pressed into her thighs. Desperate for friction against the ever-mounting heat between them became more and more unbearable.

“A-Alastor… what…” Words were caught on her tongue as her head began to swim. The air was still so thick between them, warm and heavy as she felt herself melt into his hold. When he let go of her wrists she immediately reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, arching her back so there was as little space between them as possible. Pushing her hips into his in a desperate attempt to gain some friction between them.

Alastor didn’t respond, burying his face into the crook of her neck to breath in her scent in ragged pants. Jaws hanging open his sharp fangs gently scrape against her soft skin, leaving little knicks along her skin. Dragging his tongue along the pricks of blood that had welled up along the nips that peppered along her shoulder, his ministrations caused a pitiful whimper to slip past Charlie’s lips. His hands began to pull at her tank top, tugging at the bottom until its collar was pulled down past her chest. With a final sharp tug, he was successful in exposing her breasts. 

Pressing open-mouthed kisses down her collarbone, the radio demon left more marks down along her skin. His hands trail back up her sides to cup her breasts. Running his thumbs along their perks, he gently squeezed them and nestled his face into her chest. Bucking his hips back to push against hers, Charlie could feel the way he was straining against his pants. He was pressed into her heat with far too many layers between them.

It was all too much to bear, the heat between them was too intense. His scent was too intoxicating, his fevered and desperate actions too endearing. How could Charlie resist such feral charm? She needed him just as much as he needed her. Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, she reached down to press her hands to his face to gain Alastor’s attention back from his worshipping. He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes that were clouded over with lust, letting out a low growl when she caressed her fingers over his cheekbones. He seemed almost lost. “A-Alastor…” Charlie breathed, hugging her legs tighter around his waist. “I.. I need you to-”

Heavy footsteps came echoing from down the hall, coming towards them quickly and making the two of them freeze in place. Charlie immediately retracted her hands from Alastor’s face, shocked back into reality as she realized just how much of a compromising position she was in. Tugging at her nightshirt to get it back in place as Alastor, in turn immediately melted into the shadows. Inky black darkness creeped along the floor as it faded away, vanishing from view just as Angel Dust walked into the kitchen carrying his pet pig Fat Nuggets in one arm, while another two were busy texting away. “- that’s right baby boy, I think it’s time for a late-night snack- OH! Charlie!” 

Angel Dust froze when he saw her, still sitting on top of one of the countertops frantically adjusting her tank, desperately trying to smooth out the crumpled fabric over her chest for some resemblance of decency. “A-Angel Dust! W-What a surprise! Didn’t expect to see you here,” Charlie stammered, feeling her face heat up as she began to nervously play with loose strands of her hair.

Looking up at him, she could see the gears beginning to turn in his head. A fresh wave of embarrassment flushed across her face when he gave her a knowing smirk.

“I live here,” the spider demon said teasingly, putting his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants. Adjusting his hold on the small pig, he placed his two free hands on his hips. 

“Oh! Y-yeah I know that… it’s just… um… I never see you this late.” Charlie mumbled, taking the strands of hair that framed her face and pulling them over her face in embarrassment. 

“Well, you’re usually asleep at this hour. I’m always up this late.” Angel said with a slight chuckle, walking towards her to get to the freezer that was set up beside her. “I’m just here to grab a little snack for me and Fat Nuggets here… seems like you were too?” He asked, leaning over to get a closer look at her as he opened the freezer door, “Or… maybe you were the snack?” He prodded at one of the bite marks that were more prominent on her shoulder.

Charlie immediately flinched away, clapping a hand over the mark with a nervous chuckle. She couldn’t help but now notice that her shoulder and chest were scattered with little knicks and bitemarks courtesy of Alastor’s fangs. This caused her heart rate to spike in panic and shame, and all she could muster was a pitiful fake laugh. 

“I didn’t know Vaggie’s teeth were so sharp,” Angel commented, picking up a box of ice pops that he had hidden in the back of the freezer. “Where’s the little fireball anyway? I didn’t even see her leave the kitchen.”

“She’s asleep,” Charlie said without much thought. Her hand quickly clasped over her mouth when she realized she had  _ definitely _ said too much.

“Asleep? Well, then how did she-”

“GOODNIGHT ANGEL DUST! I HOPE YOU AND FAT NUGGETS ENJOY YOUR SNACK!” Charlie shrilled as she practically raced out of the kitchen, stumbling through the swinging double doors and bursting out into the hallway. Leaving Angel Dust to connect the dots on his own.

Charlie raced back up the stairs three steps at a time as she bounded up flight after flight until she made it back up to her floor and into her suite. An odd sense of deja vu crossed her mind as she nearly collapsed into the living room, faceplanting into the sofa that was against the far wall. 

It seems like her mother was right… she really wouldn’t be able to control herself around him. And this was only the first night of his rut. Would it only get worse?

__

Charlie awoke the next morning to Vaggie gently shaking her shoulder, gently whispering her name in an attempt to rouse her. “Charlie… baby, wake up!” She whispered.

Charlie let out a tired groan, burying her face into one of the couch cushions as Vaggie continued to try and wake her. “Whaaat?” She finally whined, picking her head to look up at her girlfriend in tired annoyance, her long blonde hair ruffled from a restless sleep. Her frizzled hair was bunched around her shoulders and down over her chest.

Vaggie was completely dressed in her usual attire, still running a brush through her long silver hair. She looked like she was getting ready to leave for somewhere. “It’s morning hon… why didn’t you come to sleep in the bed? I woke up and found you passed out here on the couch.”

Brain still foggy from sleep, Charlie couldn’t really respond, only able to give her girlfriend a shrug as she sat up on the couch. Tiredly rubbing her eyes she reached over and picked up one of the couch cushions to hug to her chest, letting out a tired hum.

Vaggie set the brush down on the coffee table beside her, chuckling. “Right… I guess it was my fault. I know you aren’t really a morning person. I just wanted to let you know that I’m going out to breakfast with Loona today, and we’ll probably go out shopping afterward. I should be back sometime after lunch, okay?” Her girlfriend said quietly, leaning forward to gently press a kiss against Charlie’s forehead. “If you need me to come back earlier, just call me okay?” 

Charlie hummed softly as she finally started to wake up. “Alright Vaggie, I will. Have fun with Loona,” she yawned. She watched Vaggie gather her things as she made her way to the front door that lead out into the main hallway of the hotel. As Vaggie left memories of last night came flooding back to her, causing Charlie to close in on herself. 

Sitting in silence for several long moments, the sound of the door opening and closing was far too loud in her ears. Last night was something Charlie didn’t want to think about… not now… not so early in the morning. She just wanted to go back to hide in her bed for a few more hours, then take a long shower.

Slowly getting to her feet, Charlie made her way back towards their bedroom, stepping quietly through the door that Vaggie had left open for her. But when she went to close it, she felt a sting that shocked down her shoulder. Flinching back, the blonde demon looked back at her shoulder, recalling all the bites and bruises that peppered along her skin.

She was suddenly very thankful for her long hair because that was the only way Vaggie hadn’t noticed all the marks that were knicked into her skin. Reaching up to grab one of the sweatshirts that hung against the back of the door, Charlie grabbed one of the larger ones, a bright pink hoodie that had a large rainbow printed on the front. Quickly tugging it off the rack, she exposed the mirror that hung back against the door. For the first time since last night, Charlie got to see herself.

Her height was the same, from what she could tell. And her hair was just as messy as it usually was when she would first wake up in the morning. But… something had definitely changed. Her nightshirt, once a baggy fabric that would drape over her lanky body, now appeared all too small. Particularly over her chest, she could see how the fabric strained against her breasts but still managed to stay relaxed over her waist. Her shorts, which last night had at least covered up a third of her thighs, looked more like a pair of boyshorts. Even the hem was starting to tear at the peak of her hips.

Had they shrunk? No, that was impossible. They had fit just last night, and she hadn’t somehow washed them between then and now. No… the clothes hadn’t changed.

_Charlie had_ , and in a flashing thought, she started to understand why. But this only left her with more questions. The feeling of pure dread washed over her like ice-cold rain. 

She was starting to really look like her mother… 


End file.
